


A Very Special Valentines

by orphan_account



Category: Uta Pri, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren thinks that everyone's forgotten about today. Masato proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Valentines

February 14th, such a glorious day was granted with celebration. Valentine's Day. Not only that, but a certain play boy's birthday. He would be turning nineteen this year.   
This certain birthday boy never really told anyone when his birthday was. He never thought of it as important, and he didn't want fuss about a party or anything of the sort. But there was a few people that did know about today's date, but he doubted that they'd do anything special. He had nothing to worry about. Fortunately, he was wrong, but lets get to that in a bit.

It was a warm day at Saotome Academy's master course. A Valentine's exchange was planned later that evening, but nothing more was out of the ordinary. The occasion being planned just a few days before.   
Ren slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Everyone was off on Valentine's Day.   
He felt around where his nightstand was. Trying to find his clock to see what time it was, he felt something soft and fluffy instead. He lifted his head to view the item. It was a small, brown teddy bear that was just slightly bigger than his hand.  
It had a smile on its face, and a small, red envelope in its hands. Ren sat up, careful not to hit his head on the above bed, and opened the envelope. A small white paper inside.

"Happy Birthday"

He silently smirked to himself. Well, someone did plan on doing something.   
Ren looked around to see if Ranmaru or Masato were in the room. He stood up from his bed. His bare body now exposed to the cool air in the room. He grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.  
Dressing himself and brushing his teeth, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Grabbing his comb, he decided to tie his hair back today. He headed out of the bathroom, turning off the lights, and picked up his darts. A little target practice wouldn't hurt anyone.  
Ren lined up with the dart board. To be honest, he only kept the board to keep him occupied.  
He heard the door open mid-throw, and he looked over to see who it was. The dart landing in the center of the board, just as Masato closed the door behind him.  
"I see you're finally up," Masato stated looking at his friend.  
" Can't a guy sleep in just a little bit?" Ren smirked and turned to face him.  
"Oh please. It's almost noon, Jinguji," Masato said, showing a triumphant smile for a slight second.  
"Touchè, Mon Cher," Ren said smirking, as he knew Masato didn't understand what he just said.  
Masato gave him a confused look and sat down at his desk by the wall.  
"Anything happen while I was in dream land?" Ren asked, returning to his darts.  
"Nothing other than Kotubuki-San dressing up as Cupid and shooting people with fake arrows," Masato said, irritation hinting at his voice.  
Ren chuckled. "That's a sight to see."  
"He's still out there, if you want to have a look. He even put targets on a couple of people's backsides. I came in here, so I wouldn't be shot," Masato explained.  
It was silent for a moment.  
"Have anything planned for today, Hijirikawa?" Ren asked half-heartedly.  
"What's there to plan? It's just another Valentine's Day," the bluenet responded, shuffle papers on his desk.  
Maybe it wasn't Hijirikawa who put the bear there. He didn't seem like he remembered what today was, and a few others knew it was his birthday. But he was still skeptical.  
"Are you sure it's just Valentine's Day?" Ren inquired.  
"What on Earth are you talking about, Jinguji?" Masato said as he turned to face his roommate.  
"Nothing," Ren said as he threw another dart. He was slightly disappointed, but he didn't know why.  
Masato could see a change in demeanor with Ren. He sighed.  
"Jinguji, come here," Masato said, waving him to come closer. Ren reluctantly came over and sat down next to Masato, with his back against the wall.  
"What is it?"  
"Close your eyes," Masato softly commanded.  
"Why?"  
Masato sighed. "Just do it, Jinguji."  
Ren did as he was told. He really didn't see the point in this. He heard more shuffling. Something like a wrapper? What was Hijirikawa planning?  
Ren opened his eyes.  
"Hijirikawa, what are you-" Ren's sentence was cut off when a pair of pale, soft lips met his. Ren's eyes went wide.   
Masato gripped his roommate's shirt collar. Before long, Ren felt something slip into his mouth, and then back out, leaving something there. Masato let go of his collar, and removed his lips from Ren's.   
Masato opened his eyes, leaned back, and wiped his mouth of the access saliva. Ren just stared back at him, wide eyed, and unresponsive.  
"Happy Birthday, Mon Cher Ren," Masato said as he got up, and left the room.  
Ren blinked, not believing what just happened. He moved his tongue around his mouth, tasting the chocolate Hijrikawa left there.


End file.
